helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Station
Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ), or Haro! Sute for short, is a Hello! Project web show showcasing the members of Hello! Project. Episodes are uploaded onto the . The first episode was uploaded on February 5, 2013. The episodes were originally uploaded on Tuesdays, but as of episode #13 they are uploaded on Wednesdays at 21:00 JST. Regular Segments :*Note: The episode numbers only indicate when the segment is first featured and last featured. Ongoing= *#252– Morning Musume 20th Anniversary Project "Memory Dictionary Relay" (モーニング娘。20周年企画「思い出ディクショナリレー」; Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kikaku "Omoide Dictionary Relay") *#252– Fixed-Point Observation Hello! Project Station STUDIO (定点観測ハロ！ステSTUDIO; Teiten Kansoku Hello! Project Station STUDIO) *#252– MC Talk Corner (MCトークコーナー) *#252– Teach Me! 〇〇-sensei (教えて！〇〇先生; Oshiete! 〇〇-sensei) *#252– Hello! Project Station Styling Lesson (ハロ！ステ スタイリングLesson) |-|Past= *#5–40 Solo Corner *#10–251 Hair Arrangement (ヘアアレンジ) / Hair and Make-up (ヘアメイク) *#27–102 Dance Explanation (ダンス解説; Dance Kaisetsu) / Dance Course (ダンス講座; Dance Kouza) *#56–76 S/mileage Weekly Smile (スマイレージ ウイークリースマイル) *#63–101 Berryz Selection (ベリーズセレクション) *#74–151 Four-Character Idiomatic Compounds (四字熟語; Yojijukugo) *#74–152 Question Corner (質問コーナー; Shitsumon Corner) *#153–194 My Number One! (私のナンバーワン！; Watashi no Number One!) *#191–#194 ℃-ute's Time for General Knowledge (℃-uteの一般常識のお時間; ℃-ute no Ippan Joshiki no Ojikan) *#158–165 Morning Musume '16's Time for English (モーニング娘。'16の英語のお時間; Morning Musume '16 no Eigo no Ojikan) *#166–173 ANGERME's Time for Manners (アンジュルムのマナーのお時間; ANGERME no Manner no Ojikan) *#174–177 Juice=Juice's Time for Japanese (Juice=Juiceの日本語のお時間; Juice=Juice no Nihongo no Ojikan) *#178–181 Country Girls' Time for History (カントリー・ガールズの歴史のお時間; Country Girls no Rekishi no Ojikan) *#182–189 Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory's Time for Brain Teasers (こぶしファクトリー・つばきファクトリーの頭の体操のお時間; Kobushi Factory・Tsubaki Factory no Atama no Taisou no Ojikan) *#195–204 Morning Musume '16's Time for Creatures (モーニング娘。'16の生物のお時間; Morning Musume '17 no Seibutsu no Ojikan) *#195–213 My Coordinate (Myコーディネート) *#205–212 ANGERME's Time for Sports (アンジュルムのスポーツのお時間; ANGERME no Sports no Ojikan) *#214–233 My Favorite Music Video Corner (My Favorite MusicVideoコーナー) *#214–242 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Introduction Movie (ハロプロ研修生紹介ムービー; Hello Pro Kenshuusei Shoukai Movie) *#214–251 DOHP (Documentary of Hello! Project) *#214–251 Q&A Corner (Q&Aコーナー) *#226–251 Cooking Corner (料理コーナー; Oryori Corner) Featured Members Current Members= |-|Former Members= *From Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi (last featured: December 4, 2014), Tanaka Reina (last featured: June 5, 2013) **9th Gen: Suzuki Kanon (last featured: June 8, 2016) **10th Gen: Kudo Haruka (last featured: December 27, 2017) *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki (last featured: April 13, 2015) **Tokunaga Chinami (last featured: April 13, 2015) **Sudo Maasa (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Natsuyaki Miyabi (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Kumai Yurina (last featured: March 11, 2015) **Sugaya Risako (last featured: March 11, 2015) *℃-ute (last featured: June 14, 2017) **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *From ANGERME **1st Gen: Fukuda Kanon (last featured: December 2, 2015) **2nd Gen: Tamura Meimi (last featured: June 1, 2016) **3rd Gen: Aikawa Maho (last featured: January 11, 2017) *From Juice=Juice **Otsuka Aina (last featured: June 19, 2013) *From Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko (last featured: July 5, 2017) **Shimamura Uta (last featured: May 20, 2015) *From Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio (last featured: June 14, 2017) **Ogawa Rena (last featured: June 21, 2017) **Taguchi Natsumi (last featured: October 18, 2017) *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie (last featured: January 1, 2014) **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami (last featured: September 24, 2014) **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi (last featured: May 7, 2014) **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka (last featured: January 1, 2014) **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen (last featured: May 7, 2014), Mikame Kana (last featured: September 24, 2014), Mashiro Kana (last featured: June 12, 2013) **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei (last featured: June 15, 2016), Oura Hirona (last featured: May 7, 2014) **21st Gen: Saito Kana (last featured: April 15, 2015), Takemura Miu (last featured: March 16, 2016) **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa (last featured: June 29, 2016), Shimano Momoko (last featured: June 29, 2016) **24th Gen: Nakano Rion (last featured: June 15, 2016), Okamoto Honoka (last featured: June 24, 2015) **26th Gen: Yoshida Marie (last featured: December 28, 2016) **28th Gen: Goto Sayaka (last featured: December 13, 2017) Episodes ;Schedule Changes *There was no episode on July 2, 2014 because every member had been an MC at least once and the staff were working on improving the show."J=Jツアー、生タマゴ、ダンス部、リリウム千秋楽、ベリセレ、Weekly Smile MC:生田衣梨奈【ハロ！ステ#73】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-06-25. *There was no episode on December 31, 2014 due to the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~."12月31日配信休止のお知らせ（矢島・野中）" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-12-29. *There was no episode on December 30, 2015."アンジュルム田村卒業発表、鞘師ソロ、つばき新曲、こぶしヒストリー、℃-uteMV公開！J=J、小片ヘアアレンジ MC:譜久村聖・鞘師里保【ハロ！ステ#149】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-12-23. *There was no episode on January 4, 2017."ハロプロ研修生/こぶし発表会、カントリー・ガールズツアー、アンジュルムコメント、モー娘。'16韓国/生物のお時間！鈴木ヘアアレンジ MC：森戸知沙希・田口夏実【ハロ！ステ#201】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-12-28. *There was no episode on April 5, 2017 due to renewal planning."J=J新曲/かみいしなか かな/嗣永/℃-uteひなフェス、℃-uteダンスレッスン、研修生、野村ご褒美ソロ、小田ヘアアレンジ　MC：佐藤優樹、小片リサ【ハロ！ステ#213】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-29. *There was no episode on January 3, 2018 due to renewal planning."つばき歌練習、モー娘。'17「五線譜のたすき」MVメイキング、研修生インタビュー、金澤・段原料理、小野ヘアアレンジ MC：生田衣梨奈・竹内朱莉【ハロ！ステ#251】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-12-27. Trivia *On the October 9, 2013 (Episode #36), the Hello! Project Station Dance Club was announced. *Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, and Otsuka Aina are the only members who haven't presented an episode (excluding Hello Pro Kenshuusei). *On March 18, 2014, a spin-off hosted by Kudo Haruka began on the Morning Musume YouTube channel, titled Haruka! Kudo Station. *A book titled Hello Pro Maruwakari Yojijukugo was published on March 19, 2016 due to the popularity of the Four-Character Idiomatic Compounds corner featured on the show. Notes # Despite having graduated from Hello! Project, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, and Natsuyaki Miyabi have made further appearances on the show during segments related to Hello Pro Kenshuusei rehearsals, Engeki Joshibu, and Buono!, respectively. References External Links *Official Hello! Project Station Channel de:Hello! Project Station Category:2013 Shows Category:Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:8th Generation Shows In Category:9th Generation Shows In Category:10th Generation Shows In Category:11th Generation Shows In Category:12th Generation Shows In Category:13th Generation Shows In Category:14th Generation Shows In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Shows In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Shows In Category:Juice=Juice Shows In Category:Kobushi Factory Shows In Category:Tsubaki Factory Shows In Category:Country Girls Shows In